


Day 2 - Begging

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual, Dom/sub, Gay Male Character, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Top Shiro (Voltron), Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: “Please, Shiro. Please just stop teasing and fuck me. Please!” Lance cried out again, earning him a harsh slap to his behind. He whimpered softly, moving slightly to evade any possible further hits. Which of course earned him a second slap, making him cry out softly. Lance closed his eyes behind the blindfold Shiro had put on him earlier for begging too much. This time he could feel Shiro shifting next to him before something pressed against his lips.“I thought I had told you not to beg yet. I am trying to finish this mission report and you are distracting me. So, behave or I will leave you like this for tonight.”





	Day 2 - Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I might be a few days behind, but I had real trouble writing the past few days because my should hurt so much whenever I tried to do anything DX  
> I felt like ripping off my arm whenever I wanted to sit down and write.  
> I hope you'll still like this, it's a little shorter and messier than what I normally write for porn but it was in the middle of the night and i kept getting distracted DX

“Please, Shiro. Please just stop teasing and fuck me. Please!” Lance cried out again, earning him a harsh slap to his behind. He whimpered softly, moving slightly to evade any possible further hits. Which of course earned him a second slap, making him cry out softly. Lance closed his eyes behind the blindfold Shiro had put on him earlier for begging too much. This time he could feel Shiro shifting next to him before something pressed against his lips.

“I thought I had told you not to beg yet. I am trying to finish this mission report and you are distracting me. So, behave or I will leave you like this for tonight.” Lance whimpered, his mouth being forced open as a ball was slid inside, the strap fixed behind his head. The hands were moving slow and careful, making sure he had the gag placed well and that there was no risk of Lance hurting himself. Lance could basically hear Shiro smirk above him, looking at the bound, helpless form of his lover in front of him.

Lance’s arms were tied behind his back, legs folded and tied off with rope. He could barely move, having to stay bent over, kneeling on the bed with his chest down and ass in the air. A small vibrator was pushed inside him, leaving him whining the whole time. He had been annoying Shiro, who was still trying to work, with how needy he had been, promptly earning himself punishment. The other was quick to overpower him and pin him down, making Lance moan right away with the feeling of being held in place. If there was one thing he loved, it was giving himself to his partner and letting them take control. And Shiro usually was more than willing to do just that. He always made sure to check on Lance and care for his wellbeing when they were getting a little rougher. Which was one of the things Lance loved the most about him. The safety, even when indulging in their games.

Lance whined softly behind his gag, trying to turn his head in the direction he assumed Shiro in. He suddenly yelped when a hand once again collided with his ass, flesh meeting flesh in a loud slapping noise. Lance turned his face slightly, trying to keep quiet as Shiro did something with the vibrator inside of him.

He couldn’t stop himself from crying out when he felt that Shiro had turned it up a little, making him hump the air for a second. He felt hands wander down, slowly dragging along his dick, checking if the harness he had put on him was still tightly in place before withdrawing completely.  
“I want no more interruptions, or you will go to bed with the toy inside and no release, have you understood?” Lance nodded against the sheet, whimpering softly as his hips kept moving softly. He had found himself tied up within a few minutes, unable to move much from his face-down-ass-up position. He had been begging ever since, sometimes managing to stay quiet for a bit before starting again.

He needed to cum but Shiro clearly wasn’t planning on doing so without his cock inside him and Lance knew he would have to wait now. And do good to not earn himself a spanking and frustrating night. That would also be the goal. So instead of making noise he just stayed where he was, waiting, hoping. Maybe Shiro would be done soon. Maybe he wouldn’t have his mind single in on the sound of paper turning and the vibrator buzzing away inside him. He knew it was impossible and shifted again, healing Shiro move, probably to look at him. So he remained still and waited. Nothing happened though, just paper rustling again, and he relaxed a little. He had not messed up again.

His mind started to completely focus on the heat in his groin and the feeling in his ass after a while, leaving Lance distracted and caught up in his world of pleasure. He didn’t even notice Shiro having finished until the toy was pulled out, making him yelp again.  
“Now, that was much better. Wasn’t that hard, was it? What a good boy.” Soft fingers were touching him, the metal arm purposefully help away from Lance’s heated flesh. He moaned softly, feeling empty without the toy to tease him. He was turning his head towards Shiro when hands came up and held him still. He could feel them work the clasps on the back of the gag and blindfold. Both were slowly pulled away, making him blink and slowly clench and unclench the muscles in his jaw.

“Now, what was it that you wanted earlier?” Lance whimpered softly, the hands now moving towards his dripping cock. He buried his face in the sheets when a touch made him see sparks, feeling the clasps of the harness being undone as well. He lifted his head again, twisting until he could look at Shiro.  
“Please fuck me. Please, I beg you. Make me cum with your dick.”

Shiro was smirking softly, an expression Lance had only gotten to know once they were together. He whined slightly, watching his expression and knowing he was going to get what he wanted just yet. Instead, Shiro reached for the bottle of lube on their nightstand throwing it next to Lance before starting on undoing his legs and the arm bindings.  
“I’m not convinced.”

Lance felt frustration grow inside him, knowing he would now have to make sure he would get what he wanted. And what he wanted was to cum on Shiro’s dick.  
“Maybe try to be a little more convincing. Right now, I just feel like going to bed.”  
Lance knew he had already won and that Shiro did want him. But he still would play hard to get. He liked making it at a challenge for Lance to get what he wanted. And the other liked being challenged to prove that he deserved to be fucked.

“Please, Shiro, please fuck me. Make me cum on your dick. I want to be your little whore!” Shiro was still watching him, Lance could feel the eyes on his back. So he reached for the lube, carefully pushing a finger inside himself once he had coated it with the lubricant. He quickly noticed that the vibrator earlier had stretched him enough to add a second finger, causing him to continue preparing himself for Shiro, making sure to put on a show as he moaned and thrust his fingers inside himself.

“Pleas, please! Fuck me! Fuck me until I can’t think straight anymore! Make me your slut!” Lance could feel his cock twitching, knowing he wouldn’t be able to cum like this. He only wanted it with Shiro. And he did have some self-control to prevent it otherwise. He now pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole slightly gaping and twitching.

He could feel the bed shift behind him, watching as Shiro got up, taking off his clothes and carefully putting them aside before kneeling behind him.  
“You see, Lance, this is where you got it wrong. I don’t have to make you my slut,” Lance was suddenly crying out when Shiro pushed inside him in one swift motion, not having given him any warning or even a moment to prepare.  
“Because you already are my little, filthy whore.” The last words were whispered in his ear, making the younger male shiver with excitement. He could feel his dick twitch and moaned softly, pushing back against Shiro to make sure he was fully sheathed inside him.

“Yes, yes! I’m your whore. Please fuck me!”  
This time, Shiro didn’t leave him waiting. Instead he started thrusting, picking a rough and fast rhythm right away. They both knew that Lance could take it or would ask him to stop if he should be in pain. But seeing as he was simply moaning and begging for more, he clearly was enjoying himself. He was pushing back, making sure to meet Shiro’s thrusts as the other was pounding into him.

One hand, the human one, was holding his hips while the other arm was placed underneath them to keep Lance from collapsing or hurting himself. Something he always greatly appreciated. It did grow exhausting to hold yourself in a position like this while being fucked. Especially when he could feel his orgasm approach already. He was reaching back, Shiro taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.  
“Cum for me, darling.”

And that was exactly what Lance did mere seconds later. He moaned Shiro’s name as he came, covering both bed and himself in his cum. Shiro was still holding him up, his hips stuttering as well and within seconds he came inside him, kissing the back of Lance’s neck softly as he did.  
“Good boy. Such a good boy.”

Lance could tell that it took Shiro a while to calm down again. But he didn’t mind. He had been pulled into the other’s arms, receiving soft kisses and caresses as well as whispered praise for being a good boy.  
“Mind cleaning up for me?” He mumbled after a while, earning him a chuckle from Shiro who had just kissed his collarbone softly, the breath now tickling Lance.  
“Only if I get a kiss.”

Lance smiled as he leaned in, kissing Shiro’s lips softly, passionately. It was a slow kiss, one that didn’t ask for more. It was relaxing and calming both of them down.  
“I love you.” Lance was smiling at Shiro, who in return grinned at him.  
“I love you too.”  
Lance laughed, knowing that nothing could ever ruin these moments of them being together and just relaxing in each other’s arms.

And not even Shiro’s arms floating past to bring the used toys to the bathroom or collect a towel to clean Lance with could ruin this moment for him. He had the man he loved right there, and he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> That was Day 2!  
> If you liked it, please do leave a Kudos or even a Comment! You could be making my day!
> 
> Thanks and see you tomorrow!


End file.
